Lamenting Love's Lust
by azusa-cz
Summary: A 'mate' was someone who satisfied your body. A 'soul mate' was someone who satisfied your heart. Unfortunately for Yuuri Katsuki, they were two entirely different people. (Omegaverse; Might change rating later)
1. Chapter One : So Close

**CHAPTER 1: So Close**

* * *

" _And when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive."_

* * *

As I got into the car, and its door slammed and drove off, I took one final look of our family's inn. Home. My family was standing by the entrance… with my soulmate.

Viktor looked at me, ocean eyes brimming with tears as he held Makkachin back. The poor dog was whining.

As their figures began to blur, I cried. It was hard to breathe.

I knew I was not going to see them again.

I'm Yuuri Katsuki, a dime-a-dozen Japanese figure skater. Twenty three years old…

…at least, I used to be.

* * *

 _It all started about a year ago, during the Grand Prix Final. Vicchan had just died._

 _It was just a small sign. A warning of what was ahead._

 **Knock knock knock.**

"Yuuri," Coach Celestino peered into my hotel room. "Are you alright? I'm coming in." Stepping inside he quickly closed the door.

I was lying down my bed, covered in blankets. My face was flushed, and I was hot all over. The sheets were being soaked in sweat and tears. "Sorry…" I gasped. "I really… _uh_ … can't go… _ha_ … to the banquet with you."

Coach merely gave me an understanding look. He sat beside me and placed a hand on my forehead. I leaned into his touch.

 _Thankfully he's a Beta_.

"It started early this month?" He turned to the bedside drawer and retrieved my pills.

I just nodded my head as he grabbed a glass of water and placed it beside me. "It's really bad this month," Tears began to flow from my eyes.

 _Something… anything please._

He placed my heat satchel next to the pills and glass. Coach stood up and fixed his tie. The room was getting warmer and warmer. "Well, I'll be informing the staff then," he said as he headed to the door. "Don't come out, alright?"

"Thank you…"

 **Click.**

I breathed out. The silence in the room was suffocating. I moaned, "Viktor…"

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Someone was yelling outside. "Stop that!" I heard my door being forced open with a _**bam!**_

I jumped up and whimpered. _Who—_

Two male Betas in black suits came barging in to my room. Their cold eyes immediately locked on me. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Stop!" Coach grabbed one's arm. "He's going into heat—" Coach was sent back due to the force of the punch.

"Yuuri Katsuki, right?" the man asked me as he approached. He held out a gloved hand. "Please come with us."

"… _Ha?_ " I asked, dizzy. I backed away. _What's happening?_

"We won't cause you any harm Yuuri-sama," the man told me, his voice was clipped. "As long as you obediently come with us."

"Yuuri, you sit right there," I heard Coach say as he was kicked in the stomach.

"Shut up!"

"Come now," the Beta cooed, moving closer.

 _No. No. No. NonononoNO!_

I slapped his outstretched hand. "Leave me alone!" I shouted. My chest was heaving. _It's starting… my heat._ Sweat beaded down my forehead.

 **Badump. Badump. Badump.**

 _So dizzy._

He frowned and forcefully grabbed my arm. "Please reconsider, Yuuri-sama." He pulled me towards him.

"No!" I slapped his face. My hand left a red mark. His eyes only darkened, grip tightened.

"Don't test my patience, you fucking Omega," he growled at me. I felt my blood run cold.

"No, please!" I tried to break free. He dug his nails into my skin. "Coach-!" Tears began to form in my eyes. "Coach, please help me!" The man dragged me out of my bed.

Celestino grabbed his assailant's leg and stood up. " _You_ -!" He tackled him, hitting the back of a wall. Coach kneed him and the man fell on the floor. "Yuuri!"

I bit down the Beta's arm and he screamed and let me go. Celestino grabbed my hand and we ran through the door.

Celestino and I ran, ran as far as could. We barged into a random room. There were a lot of gasps. I collapsed.

We were able to get help from the security guards, but the strange Betas were no longer there when they checked.

For the rest of my heat, I was put in heavy security.

The news was everywhere, but only for a short while. A year passed, I slumped the nationals. And with a heavy heart, I returned to my hometown in Hasetsu, unsure of my future.

Minako-sensei greeted me with much enthusiasm. There were some things that changed, but it was as beautiful as I remembered it. The castle by the sea was still as enchanting as it was familiar.

After months of depression, I decided to get my love for skating back. But…uhm, let's just say the triplets were quite happy about that.

" _I'm sorry, Yuuri. My kids uploaded the video, and it went viral."_

I passed right out.

The following day, I woke up to my mother asking me to help. As I headed out, a familiar face greeted me.

"Vicchan?" The poodle pounced on me and I fell to the floor. He was big, it couldn't be Vicchan. But… I kind of remember his face from somewhere.

Viktor's… Makkachin? _Don't be silly, Katsuki._

"Yuri," my father called from behind me, "isn't he just like Vicchan? He came with a really good looking foreigner guest!"

 _Waitwaitwaitwait wait!_

"He's in the hot spring right now."

I quickly dashed over there. Where is he? _It really can't be. It's impossible!_

I pushed open the two way door to the onsen. "Vi-Viktor…"I couldn't believe my eyes. Vi-Viktor Nikiforov is… standing buck naked in our onsen!

I think I fainted right over here.

* * *

There was something warm beside me. I leaned into it. _So good…_ A chuckle distracted me from my dream. My bed never felt this soft.

 _Ah… that sounds like Viktor_. At that thought I smiled.

A hand brushed away my bangs. _Hmn?_ "Yuuri~," Viktor's voice sang. _I'm dreaming._ "Yuuri~," he sang again. "I'm hungry, Yuuri~."

Something soft and moist pecked my cheeks, my forehead, and then my noise. Then in trailed down to my neck. Butterfly kisses. _So good._

Every time, it felt like electricity, good electricity. Kind of like the ones they described touching your soul mate was like.

 _It feels so good._

I opened my eyes. Beautiful blue ones stared back at me. They glimmered, like the sea. "So pretty…" I mumbled, reaching out to them. They reminded me of Viktor's.

A hand grabbed my own, sending sparks of delicious electricity into my heart. A tender kiss was planted on my knuckles.

"Hello, _myshka_ ," a sweet voice greeted.

My eyes widened, remembering what had happened a while ago. I shot up, too fast, and fell down my bed. "Itaii…"

Viktor laughed. He looked at me, head resting on his palm. "You're quite energetic now, I see."

I looked up at him. Blinked once, twice, thrice. "Vi-Viktor…" I finally accepted reality, and properly sat up. "What-what are you doing here?"

He merely shot me a smiled. My heart raced. His eyes bore holes into my body.

"Vi-Viktor…?"

 _His face is so close!_

He reached out his hand to me. Slowly, it caressed my chin, and then guided me closer to his face.

Our lips touched. There was a brief spark and I inhaled his scent. _Rain and… marshmallows?_

My face heated up. He pulled away.

Again, he laughed and moved his face closer. Our lips connected once more, and the spark lasted a bit longer.

My whole body stiffened.

Viktor moved away again, this time our foreheads were touching.

"I knew it was you," he whispered, something only for me to hear. "You're my soulmate, Yuuri."

What is he talking about? What is this about me? What, just whatwhatwhat **WHAT?**

Someone knocked on the door. I quickly moved away from Viktor to get it.

"Dad?" Dad had a grim look on his face. His eyes, a darker shade of brown than mine, were open. "Is it dinner already?" I asked him, opening the door more.

He gave me a small smile. "Yuuri," He grabbed my hand. "We… need to talk."

Talk? I looked back at Viktor. "Of course, Dad," I closed the door, stepping out of my room.

Dad led me to the VIP area of the bath house. Two female Betas were waiting, dressed in black suits. Something awful settled in my throat as I recalled the men that tried to kidnap me last year.

"Yuuri," Dad called me, telling me to sit in the kotatsu. He had a stern look on his face. Mom was beside him, eyes looking down on the table.

We gathered. I felt the women's eyes analyzing me. Disapproving. I tried to hide the fat that gathered around my stomach. I have a bad feeling about this. They didn't look any older than me, but they had this cold, flat stare that made them seem very mature.

"Yuuri, these are Himeyuki-san and Aishihara-san," Dad introduced the females Betas. They gave me a curt nod, which I replied with a quiet 'Nice to meet you'. "They… will be taking you to the main branch's house."

I looked at Dad. Main branch? "What?"

"Toshiya-sama," Himeyuki-san, the one with black hair tied up in a ponytail, interrupted. She had a disapproving look on her face.

"Dear," Mom grabbed my hand. "Just listen to your father, okay?"

Aishihara-san stood. She was a brunette with grey eyes, hair tied up in a neat bun. She looked uncomfortable. "Please excuse me, I shall pack his things."

 _Pack my things?_

"Mom, Dad, what's happening?" I turned to my parents. Mom simply hugged me. "Mom?" I was panicking.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri," she sobbed. "You just came home too."

I gently pushed her away. "Mom, what are you talking about?" I looked at Dad. "I'm not going anywhere… am I?"

 _Please no. Please no. NO!_

Dad held my shoulders. He stared into my eyes. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

My arms went limp on my side. "But… I just met… my soul mate."

Dad hugged me. "I'm sorry."

 _Sorry…? Just… 'sorry'?_

I heard hurried steps and then the door slammed open. Viktor was panting, his scent revealed that he was stressed. He looked at me, eyes widening.

Our eyes locked. Wordlessly, I stood up and walked up to him. He took me in his arms. "Yuuri…" he cupped my teary face. He's worried. I made my Alpha worry.

 _My Alpha… that has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?_

I forced a smile. _That won't do._

"So close."

* * *

" _A life goes by. Romantic dreams will stop. So, I bid mine goodbye."_

* * *

 **Because I don't speak Spanish and I need Omegaverse in my life. Oue I'll probably regret this story later.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter Two: Abandoned

**WARNING: May contain triggers. O.O This is a pretty upsetting chapter (I think), the first of many. Molesting/Uncomfortable groping. Implied** _ **mating**_ **. And** mentioned **human trafficking. If you're uncomfortable with that, please read at your own risk. A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

Viktor opened the door to a fuming Yuri Plisetsky. He quickly closed it.

Yuri kicked it down, sending the Russian Alpha back, which made Makkachin yelp and rush to her master. "We're talking," he said, as he marched his way into the apartment, hands in his pockets. Yuri crashed unto the coach, aqua eyes looking menacing.

Viktor sighed. He was not going to get away from this. After closing the door, he turned to his junior. "You can start now," was his dejected announcement, knowing full well the oncoming complaint for his absence.

Yuri took a deep breath.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Viktor sauntered back to his kitchen.

"Oi, Viktor!" Yuri roared.

"I'm listening." He wasn't. Yet, he was quite sure where this was going.

Yuri grimaced, knowing that too. "Honestly," the teen grumbled, "one Omega, ONE _Omega_." Viktor's hold on the canned food tightened. "Are you freaking serious?"

Makkachin reached for the countertop, curious eyes focused as Viktor grabbed the can opener.

The teen turned to the older Russian. "You promised me you'd choreograph my senior debut program, remember?"

Mind elsewhere, Viktor poured the canned fish into the pan and let it sizzle. "I did?" he wondered, checking if the rice was ready yet.

"Yes, you damn did," Yuri snapped. Of course, the idiot forgot. "You've been cooped up for too long. Move on. There are too many old farts out there ready to spread their legs for you." These old men and their hormones, Yuri gagged.

Viktor paused. _How would Yuuri be in bed?_

Ever since he knew what it felt to hold and be held by another, he had always wondered what his soulmates would be like. Would they be sweet, rough, teasing? Viktor didn't worry, he knew they'd be perfect.

Would they pull at his hair and scratch his back? Was his soulmate the type to take the lead and ride him? Or would Yuuri cling to him, legs hugging his hips, as Viktor pounds him into the bed?

Viktor would never know. Life was a frustrating cockblock, and Viktor did _not_ appreciate it. Was this his karma for being such a playboy? For making love with others under the excuse that it was to gain experience for his soulmate? The skater could almost laugh. Yet he sighed, shaking the pan.

It was a romance, a dream, that ended right before it could begin. For the third time this morning, his soulmate's teary eyes flashed before him.

Yuri watched as Viktor's shoulders slightly trembled. And he was confused.

The teen didn't really understand, what was so good about Katsuki? So what if they were soulmates? That didn't necessarily mean they'd actually get together. There were so many people out there who didn't despite meeting their _destined_ half. Knowing how famous this guy was, he could probably choose another. There was just no sense in fixating on that pig. Seriously, they barely KNEW each other.

But then, who was he to know? It would still be another year before his second hormones attacked. Still a year before he'd get sorted into his second sex.

And he already wished he was a Beta. As much as possible, Yuri didn't want to deal with drama. He had his skating career to focus on.

The teen stood up. There wasn't much left to say. He was late for morning practice, and Yakov was going to chew his ears off. "At least come to Mila's drinking party. She's hosting it for you to lighten up." Heading towards the door, Yuri looked back at his senior. "You know, ah," he stumbled for words, "Yakov's been pretty worried. You shouldn't trouble the old man too much."

Silence.

Unnerved by the lack of response, Yuri gritted his teeth and glared at the older man's back. "Yo-you'd better come tonight!"

The door slammed shut. Makkachin walked up to the Russian skater and nudged his leg, as if asking her master if he was alright. Viktor knelt down and wrapped his arms around the poodle.

For a while, it was just like that.

He sighed. "Maybe they're right, Makkachin," Viktor said. _Maybe I should…_

" _So close."_

Viktor buried his face into the dog's fur.

St. Petersburg had always been cold, just like Hasetsu.

"So close."

He will never forget.

* * *

"Yuuri-sama." The skater snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to his attendant. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm alright, just tired." Yuuri smiled. "And please, just… Yuuri." It felt so odd, out of place. And it kept reminding him that he was no longer in his simple life in Hasetsu. That in the span of two weeks, everything was different now.

The Beta, oddly enough called 'Yuuko', looked alot like his childhod crush, 'Yuuko Nishigori'. She was kind, gentle, and warm, unlike the other two Betas that came to retrieve him, which is why he personally chose her to accompany him.

"Okay, Yuuri." Yuuko tested the name with her lips. "Is there anything you need? We'll be landing real soon."

Yuuri shook his head. "No, I'm sorry to bother you."

Satisfied with the response, the woman returned to typing on her laptop. And Yuuri, to his own world.

The Omega let his shoulders slump, eyes back to the clouds and cities they were passing underneath. Night scapes from above tended to be beautiful. The black kimono he wore was likely to crease, but he didn't care. It was about time to land, and soon meet his fiance.

His fiance. Yuuri frowned. Not his soulmate. Not Viktor, but his fiance. His Alpha. His owner.

Yuuri recalled the events that led up to the flight, heart aching at the memory.

" _Do you understand, Yuuri-kun?" The Alpha stood tall and proud, like the skyscraper they were currently occupying._

 _The room was wide with a red carpet covering the entire floor. Dull grey walls surrounded them, a few abstract paintings hanging here and there. Facing the city was a glass window reaching the ceiling, a couple of tall plants at its foot. At the center of the office was a long desk, on top an opened laptop and unfinished documents._

 _Yuuri sat in front of that desk, on a loveseat with a small glass table. The city's nightlights reflected on him. A plate of delicious-looking cookies and tea were set on top, but he wasn't hungry. He couldn't seem to be. The Omega sat up straight with his hands on his laps, knowing full well that the man, who claimed to be his great grandfather, was a prominent Alpha in Japan. A large business tycoon with an overbearing aura and crisp expensive black suit._

 _He wondered why his father never talked about this._

 _Yuuri stared at the back of the Alpha. "I…" He paused, and shook his head. "No, sir."_

 _A minute ago, he was told about some business relations with a foreign investor, too big to pass up. Or was it too dangerous to pass up? The Japanese skater couldn't care. It was rude, but the belittling tone used to explain more so. Needless to say, he didn't know where he fit in this. Or at least, he hoped his guess wasn't right._

 _His grandfather sighed, slowly walking up to him. "To put simply, dear," he had a condescending tone, as if talking to a stupid child, "we need this partnership." The man, with his greying hair and piercing brown eyes, knelt in front of the skater. He took Yuuri's hand and kissed it. "And that's where you come along, little Omega."_

Yuuri couldn't forget how helpless he was when his great grandfather caressed his ring finger. Looking down now, he could almost feel the band, the chain that was about to be wrapped around that digit. Just one more car ride, and there was no turning back.

 _A foreigner…_ He has been dealing with other nationalities all his life, but he still couldn't fathom getting married to one.

Unless they had silver hair and blue eyes.

Yuuri took a deep breathe, fighting off the tears. Pulling his kimono closer to his body, he let his thoughts drift off to Viktor. His soulmate. His Alpha. His 'So Close'.

Yuuri traced his lips, bringing back the electricity of their magical kiss. His first kiss. The Japanese man smiled, a light blush tinting his cheeks. He let his eyes shut.

" _I knew it was you."_

Their foreheads touched.

" _You're my soulmate, Yuuri."_

"Yuuri." Once again, Yuuri snapped out of his daydream. "We're here." Yuuko stood up, unbuckling her belt. She held her hand out to him. "Let's go meet your fiance."

His heart stuck in his throat.

At the airport they were greeted by a bunch of large Alphas and Betas, all dressed up in black suits, muscles bulging behind the fabrics. If Yuuri didn't know better, he would have thought they were going to a funeral. His funeral, and the Omega couldn't help but lightly chuckle.

A woman, with a scar on her cheek greeted them, her English being a bit broken and heavily accented. "Welcome, my friends!" None the less, she spoke with a hyper confidence. The woman held her hand out to shake, slanted eyes focused on Yuuri. Intelligent green pools scanned him, silently profiling the Omega behind rimmed glasses.

Yuuri only returned the gesture out of politeness, a cold shiver running down his spine. Her hand was cool, despite the warm environment, and it unnerved him. He kept his mouth shut for the most part, uncomfortable with the calculating Beta.

Yuuko, sensing this, did all the talking, and the two women shook hands, conversing along the way.

Yuuri noticed the telltale traces of a tattoo peeking out of the collar of the foreign Beta's suit as she led them to the limousine. Eyeing the others who trailed behind them, he noticed they all had one too, some more prominent than their greeter.

The woman, whose name was Flura, opened the passenger door. With a wry grin, she said, "After you." Yuuri smiled and got in.

The limo drove off, trailed by a line of others limos in front and behind. They encircled the car, as if protecting it. Yuuri wondered what warranted such security; and from the looks of it, his grandfather was right. This business partner was too dangerous to pass up.

 _Mafia…_ The Omega concluded, piecing the puzzle. He was getting married to a mafia.

"So," Flura breathed out, crossing her legs, "you're that infamous Katsuki Yuuri the madame has been _dying_ to bed."

The emphasis on the word made Yuuri squirm in his seat. What? Did he get that right? He had his fair share of followers, some more intense than others. To think he attracted such a big fish… It scared him.

Flura leaned forward. "You're pretty plain though." She cocked her head to the side. "And so easy to break." Her hand reached forward for Yuuri's face.

"Flura-san," Yuuko slapped the hand away, "watch your tongue." She glared. The Omega almost gasped in relief. "The contract said a marriage in exchange for partnership, not an ownership for the latter. Please don't treat Yuuri-sama as if he were glass." The polite sentence was laced with a threatening coat. It was no brainer that the Japanese Beta was displeased.

Flura sat back. "Pardon me then." She didn't sound the least bit sorry, wry grin still in place. "But I doubt, Mistress Madina will comply to that."

It was a full moon, a beautiful night. The sky, with its stars, reflected on the waters as they passed a bridge. The city's lights twinkled with them. The outside world was serene and bustling, unlike the heavy air inside the limo.

Yuuri felt his jetlag catching up, but the tension in the room made him aware of the growing heat in his nethers. He clasped his legs together, feeling a phantom wetness.

"Yuuko…" The Omega called to the Beta, and she grabbed his hand.

Flura caught on to this. She began opening compartments and took out a small jar filled with pills. "As much as I'd love the mating to proceed as soon as possible," she handed it to the Japanese Beta, "Mistress Madina still has some paperwork she has to get to."

Yuuko looked at the pills questionably, Yuuri's distress heightening every second.

"It's for his own good," Flura interjected.

Yuuko glared, a "Shut up" nearly escaping her mouth. She ran her eyes through the prescriptions before opening the lid and taking out some. Smelling the contents, the Beta concluded they weren't drugs and gave them to Yuuri.

"Hold on just a little bit more, Yuuri," she whispered into his ear. Yuuri could only groan. "Just until after dinner."

Flura held back a laugh, finding the obvious affectionate display humorous. "You know you shouldn't baby him too much," she suggests, "Mistress Madina is, well… quite fond of pleasure toys and other painful expeditions."

A wave of heat hormones struck him. Yuuri shivered and bit his lip, hiding a moan. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead as he brought the medicine to his mouth. The Omega leaned on Yuuko, hiding his red face from the foreigner.

 _It's so hot…_

"Flura," Yuuko growled, dropping the honorifics.

The said Beta raised her hands in defeat. "Fine, but remember I warned you," she said, eyes now on the cityscape outside.

Yuuri breathed heavily. He hoped that the slick hadn't seeped through his kimono. The idea that he would be given off to someone sadistic helped cool his heat as the suppressants took effect. He wanted to run away. Go back to the airport and fly to Russia, but that was impossible. Not with the way they were heavily surrounded.

"Viktor…" He clenched his eyes close, exhausted and stressed. His body was fully supported by Yuuko at this point. Her hand traced his knuckles in an attempt to calm him, and he imagined they were Viktor's. Yuuri wished he was here.

The Omega would have liked to pretend this was all just a bad dream. But every time, in the past two weeks, he would wake up to an unfamiliar ceiling, in a cold unfamiliar room, on a cold wide bed. It was a sad reminder that this was reality, and Viktor was the dream. And every time he would curl up and cry, just an hour before his diet coach woke him up. Losing weight from the stress became easy.

The car stopped. Yuuri peeked into the window to see they were at the front doors of a lavish hotel. Flura was the first one to get out, followed by Yuuko and Yuuri. The Omega trailed behind them as they were greeted in.

Everything shined, from the polished tile floors to the glittering chandelier above. The main theme was red and gold, with the occasional white and brown furniture. It seemed like the whole hotel staff came to welcome them, wide professional smiles plastered on, with the head manager personally escorting them to the elevator.

Yuuri looked down, fiddling with the hem of his kimono. The elevator doors closed. His heart palpitated in his ears. This was it. _This_ was the planned moment. He was going to meet his fiancé.

He was going to be sold off.

Yuuri took one deep breath. The doors binged open to the highest floor. Yuuri gasped. It was like they were hanging on the sky.

The walls were glass, shaped like a dome, and it showed a perfect 360 view of the city and the night view, like a planetarium. The Omega could clearly pinpoint the constellations. Looking down, Yuuri saw a large aquarium under his feet, where wild marine animals like sharks, stingrays, and other colorful fishes swam. His eyes tracked a school as they raced through the glass, illuminated by fake blue lights.

It was nothing short of breathtaking.

But it couldn't compare to Viktor's eyes.

The elevator closed behind them, the manager taking his leave as well.

"Oh my."

Yuuri's head snapped to the source of the voice. There were three people already in the room, gathered around a table.

A man, Asian of decent, sat at the far end. Tucked behind a greenish grey vest, was a crisp white shirt. He had a grey fur coat hanging on his powerful shoulders, brown hair slicked back. He was aged, probably already in his late fifties, and his grey eyes had that wisdom to them. An elegant beard was growing on his squared face, as he leaned forward, head resting on his folded fingers, decorated with expensive gems.

There was something about the look in his eyes that reminded the Omega of another figure skater, mysterious and aloof.

To his left was a man, years younger. Yuuri figured he was his son, well into his twenties. He had an undercut, black hair combed to his left. He had a cool air about him, like his father, menacing and powerful. An aloof expression sat on his face, ears studded with gold. He was wearing a three piece suit, silver and blue.

In front of that man was a woman, a gorgeous one, with her red cocktail dress dipping to show cleavage and navel. It hugged her figure, although Yuuri couldn't figure out how. She was young, about the same age as the son. Her grey eyes matched her father's. Like the elder, her hair was slicked back by a high ponytail, red lipsticks sticking out from her face.

Yuuri gulped. _Alphas._ There was no other way to describe them. The elite of the elite.

The woman's red lips curled, and like river water, she stood up. "Lovely," he read her lips gasp, and Flura walked towards them, he and Yuuko trailing behind.

Flura stopped, a fair distance from the Alphas, and lowered her head respectfully. She began to talk, as if introducing them. "Yuuri Katsuki," he heard his name being called, and he stepped forward.

"Good evening," the Omega said, bowing his torso.

The woman looked pleased as she sauntered towards him in a crisscross manner, shaking her hips.

"Madina." Her father called, but the woman didn't stop until she reached the Omega.

A manicured hand gently tilted Yuuri's face up, her nails caressing his skin. She stood taller with her six inch heels, and she looked down with a lewd smirk. Her hands then slowly traced down his body through his kimono, groping about his arms, his sides, and his hips.

Yuuri felt the urge to push her away, to call for Yuuko. But he was scared frozen. _Viktor help me._ He begged in his head.

And as his body inched closer to her, her hands hovered on his behind. He felt himself whimper. Her middle digit traced his hole, and he cursed his Omega body for reacting to the delicious way she massaged it.

 _Viktor, I'm sorry._ Yuuri nearly cried.

Madina chuckled next to his ear. "Perfect."

Another bing behind them, and Yuuri knew he was alone for the entire evening. He wished Yuuko could have stayed.

Madina placed her hand on his waist, and guided him to sit beside her. She pulled the seat, and Yuuri muttered a quick thank you.

" _I hope you're satisfied now, daughte_ r," Yuuri heard the older man grumble although he didn't understand, and leaned back on his seat. The woman merely hummed in glee as she sat down. Seconds later, the elevator binged again, and trays upon trays of food came flooding in.

Yuuri flinched at the hand that snaked into his lap. He quickly placed his hands on top of it, making the woman smirk. She took his hand and slowly caressed, tracing his wrist to his palm. It sent a shiver down his spine, and it heated like an itch.

"Don't fight me, sweetheart."

Plates and other cutleries were arranged in front of them, and the three foreigners began to talk as the food was being laid out.

Madina leaned forward, head resting on her free palm as she participated in the conversation. Yuuri kept his head low, ears burning red. The female Alpha hand's now behaved on his inner thigh, slowly inching it apart. He tried to close it, but her sharp nails dug into his skin through the fabric.

 _Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting!_

The Omega grabbed her wrist. "Madina-san," he begged. But this only made her lick her lips in amusement.

 _Viktor… where are you?_

Madina turned to him and smiled. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Keep them open for me." And she removed her hand. "Eat."

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. His hands were shaking at this moment, but he did as he was told and began to eat. "Itadakimasu…"

" _You're disgusting, Madina."_ Her brother glared, face contorted with displeasure. The Omega's hormones made his head spin, permeating the room. He grabbed his cutlery and began cutting into his steak. " _Bringing your prostitute to the table._ " The Alpha took a large bite.

Madina could only grin. " _Oh please, Denis,"_ she giggled, " _You're the one dealing with human trafficking here._ "

" _I don't bed them though_."

" _Oh, but you've sliced them open. Sold them to perverts. Tortured them for the amusement of those pedophilic sadists. This is just the tip of the iceberg compared to you."_

And they continued to fight. Yuuri flinched at every heated word that was thrown, even when he couldn't understand. They held so much bite, as if the two were on the verge of throwing knives at each other. He turned to the father, the head, and he was quietly eating, ignoring the bickering duo. Meanwhile, the Omega felt the tension in the room grow.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

Denis looked at Yuuri, in the corner of his eyes, like he was a cockroach, mouth still arguing with Madina. The skater swore the man was halfway through deciding that digging that knife into his throat and getting him out of the premises was worth Madina's wrath. If only he knew how much the Omega detested being where he was as well.

Then it happened.

 _Badump…_ _Badump…_ _ **Badump…**_

Yuuri dropped his utensils and froze. He felt that horrid wetness return to his backside. The room was becoming heated, humid, and they were becoming too loud to his sensitive ears. The skater covered them, face turning burning every second.

" _Yuuri~!," Viktor's voice sang._

Yuuri didn't know what Madina had said, but she had a smug look on her face as Denis' sizzled with rage. The Alpha grabbed his glass full of wine and threw it on the Omega. Then, silence.

Yuuri felt the red liquid cool his burning face.

Madina stood up. "DENIS!" she screamed.

"ENOUGH!" The head slammed his hands on the table. The Alphas flinched. His fur coat fell from his shoulders as he eyed his children. Then grey eyes landed on Yuuri. "Omega, you are dismissed. Madina, sit down." To which the female begrudgingly complied.

Yuuri nodded, relieved that this evening was over. He grabbed a napkin and began to wipe his face. "Please excuse me, then." The skater stood up and bowed. _I have to hurry._ His hands folded behind him, fearing that it had already seeped through his kimono. Yuuri sped to the elevator.

 _ **Bing!**_

Yuuri couldn't really remember clearly what happened after. He knew there was a strong delicious scent, and he knew it made his heat turn full on. With a blurry gaze, he tried to see who it was.

Short dark hair and brown eyes.

He remembered there was a scream, a woman's scream, before he was pulled into the elevator and it was closed, trapping him alone with the scent. Then lips clashed.

And it felt so wrong.

This lips on his weren't Viktor's. No. Viktor was smooth, gentle. These lips were rough and hungry... These hands exploring him, teasing him, stripping him of his clothes weren't _Viktor's_. Viktor had treasured him, had worshipped his body. These hands were out to break him. … This body pressed against him, making him weak to his knees wasn't Viktor.

And yet, the Omega getting wet, getting ravished was _..._ Viktor's.

Yuuri pulled away for a millisecond, just a millisecond to see who it was.

 _Who he was betraying Viktor with._

And he recognized it.

The Hero of Kazakhstan.

Otabek Altin.

* * *

Two weeks. It was the longest heat he had ever had. And after all was done, his body, now down from the high, screamed as a consequences of their activities. Of the licking, the sucking, the fingering, the kisses shared, and the sex.

 _Viktor..._

Yuuri curled in on their nest, still sore all over as the bite marks still stung.

… _I'm sorry._

He was naked on the white silk sheets covered in sweat, saliva, cum, and blood from losing his virginity. Heavy bags rested under his squinted eyes, still adjusting from seeing light after so long.

The door opened, and Otabek walked in, carrying a tray of food. Yuuri slowly sat up as the other joined him.

"Are you okay?" the younger male asked, setting the tray down. The Alpha had just come back from meeting with his father. He reached a hand out for the older Omega, caressing his cheek.

Yuuri melted into his touch. "I'm fine…" His throat hurt.

"I'm sorry. I was rough on you, wasn't I?"

Yuuri shook his head. "Didn't my nails hurt?" He asked, remembering just how desperately he clawed unto the other skater's skin. Yuuri coughed, and grabbed the glass of water.

Otabek leaned back, muttering a "No". He had a stoic expression, a poker face that never seemed to fall. He grabbed something from his pocket, Yuuri's phone. "You needed this?"

Yuuri gladly took it. "Thank you…" He turned it on, and waited for it to boot.

A knock came upon the door. " _Master Otabek. Mistress Madina has some business with you,"_ a voice announced from the other side.

Otabek slightly frowned. He didn't really want to deal with that woman. The Alpha turned to Yuuri who was giving him a worried expression. Realizing that the other was still naked, he took off his coat and put it on the Omega.

Otabek stood up, and ruffled the older male's hair. "I'll be right back," he assured, and then left once more.

Yuuri watched his retreating back, and the doors closed. His phone sounded, telling him that it was ready. The skater leaned back on the pillows of the pillared bed and began perusing the news.

He dropped his phone...

Viktor's face smiled, Mila beside him, proudly showing off their matching rings.

Yuuri cried, tears gushing down like waterfalls as he curled in on himself. The mating mark bite burned on his neck, and he felt his heart shatter.

 _I thought you were mine._

* * *

 **I'm baackkk! OuO I won't bore you with the details, but this story kinda scared me, so I stopped ehe. I got dragged into Killing Stalking Hell. But since they announced a YOI movie, I thought, yeah probably shouldn't leave people hanging.**

 **Sorry for the onslaught of characters, but I promise the ones introduced here and the casts will be the only ones you'll have to remember. I promise.**

 **THANKS FOR READING! … and now to sort the bllsht for the next chapter - azusa out!**


End file.
